


Friendly Skies

by Rokeon



Category: Lost, Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-12
Updated: 2006-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeon/pseuds/Rokeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John catches the wrong flight on his way from McMurdo to Colorado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Skies

The new orders came through sooner than he expected; John figured Dr. Weir and the general wanted more time to work on him. He was on a C-5 to Christchurch the next morning.

There were military flights available, but something about flying seven thousand miles in a sidewall seat just didn't appeal. Not when the next trip he took was probably going to be to a quick death on another planet. His paychecks had been doing nothing but collecting interest for months- buying a commercial ticket was hardly an extravagance.

The direct flights from New Zealand were all full, though, and the best his bank account could buy him was a ninety-minute layover in Sydney. At least it gave him time to get a turkey sandwich.

Just enough time, as it turned out. He'd barely finished eating when they called the first round of boarding for Oceanic Flight 815.

Time to start the adventure they'd been promising him.


End file.
